Monster
by VaRa129
Summary: Based of a dream I had. No this isn't someones dream. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz are walking through some woods and get some company. I have no idea where this dream/idea came from... so without further ado, Read on!


**Okay so this is based off of a dream I had a while ago. I have no freaking clue why I'd dream something like this at all... So in my dream instead of Sunstreaker it was me and Jazz and Sideswipe were two of my friends. I kinda thought the twins would somehow get in a situation like this sooo I changed it to be Transformers!:D **

**Let me tell you now, it may seem dark really dark. And the beginning is just something to bring the story together ****so you can come decide whether or not they got the Matrix back. **

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>We heard that the Decepticon lord had what we have been looking for. They have the Matrix of Leader Ship and we need it back. That's why we set off, Sideswipe, Jazz, and I. No one else dared travel this far into enemy territory. Let alone into the enemy HQ.<p>

We've been traveling for days and with each and every step so far, I felt like we are being watched. At one point I swore I saw eyes in the trees but the others said it was just my imagination. But I know it wasn't.

"How much longer, Sunny?" Sideswipe complained.

"How the frag am I supposed to know?" I snapped.

"Sunny?" I growled as I stopped and turned to face him.

"What? And if you ask how much longer I swear to Primus I'm going to offline you."

"Never mind…"

I heard Jazz snort and I looked at him to see him smiling and waving at me. I rolled my optics and started walking again. After an hour or so we still haven't seen any sign of their base. We all noticed that we weren't just in the forest anymore. Everywhere we looked there were temples. All of them for worshiping some god. Some were for Primus but there were a lot that we didn't recognize.

At this point our pace has slowed incredibly. And to our surprise, Sideswipe has finally shut up. Which I was extremely great full for considering we are deep in enemy territory by now.

I stopped when I heard movement in the trees. I looked scanned the area slowly. Just as I thought I saw a flash of red, I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump.

"What's wrong Sunshine? A little jumpy are ya?" Jazz joked.

"No. There's something in the trees." I said slowly scanning the area again.

"There's nothing there!" Sideswipe all but yelled.

Before I could reply I saw the eyes again, but this time there were more. They were blood red eyes in the trees staring at us.

"There!" I said pointing to a set of eyes. "Those are the eyes I saw!"

Right as Jazz opened his mouth someone shouted and it was followed by more. Before we knew it we were surrounded by dozens of Decepticon savages.

"I told you." I growled before all hell broke loose.

When the first Decepticon lunged at the three mechs the rest followed suit. Sunstreaker gave a war cry before he pulled out his sword and started attacking. Sideswipe and Jazz stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before attacking.

There were hundreds of them. Where they came from no one knew but it seemed that as soon as they killed one, another came in its place. It was difficult when it was just the three of them.

Jazz tried to call for backup but the transmissions were blocked. He growled when one of the 'cons tried to use his distraction and came running at him. He just dodged the savage like it was part of his everyday life which, technically, was. He look around the battle field and saw that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in just as bad of a situation as he was.

Sideswipe was killing the Decepticons with ease. What he had trouble with was keeping up with the ones pouring out of the woods. He laughed as two more fell but quickly stopped as they poured in. He cursed when the ones on the ground started pulling at his legs. Distracted by the constant pulled and pushing he never saw the rather large bot about to land a fist in his face.

Just as he looked up the punch hit home. Though the hit didn't make him fall, the bots on the ground pulled him down while he was dazed. He let out a yell as Decepticons started jumping on top of him pounding at his armor, kicking him, some ever slashing him with their swords.

Sunstreaker (who wasn't having any problems what so ever) instantly looked to where his brother should be when he heard the scream. He saw a flash of red covered in bots and he heard panic yells calling for help.

"Sunny!" was the last thing the red mech said before all struggling stopped and the Decepticons parted.

Laying there in a heap was his twin brother. Holes all over, energon covering almost every inch of his body, it was a gruesome site to look at.

Sunstreaker let out a loud roar before everything went black.

I've never seen anything like it before. He just ran around unflinching killing off every bot in his sight. No one was able to even lay a hand on him. His comrades are lucky, able to escape the wrath of this demonic Autobot. The short one was able to escape with the injured one before they were stuck in this, this violent rampage.

It's cruel how he's just running around…cutting off their heads. One by one my team, my friends fell. Luckily I was able to slip to the back to avoid this.

There goes another one. All he did was get in his way trying to escape. The poor mech was pushed violently to the ground then was decapitated. If only this mech was a Decepticon. This would be happening to the Autobots not us.

As I look around I notice that our numbers have gone down greatly. Now there are only 20 at the most left. This mech is truly evil. He's acting like one of Unicron's followers. I decided to escape before it's too late.

As the Decepticon started running towards an open path in the woods the last of his team was killed. Sunstreaker started following the mech allowing no survivors. Not after what they did to Sideswipe. Energon dripping down his armor and sword he made his way to the dock where the Decepticon was trying desperately to get one of the ships they came on ready.

He turned slowly as he heard a deep growl behind him. Optics widening, he slowly backed away from Sunstreaker but stopped as he came to the end of the dock. Sunstreaker's own optics was pure white, no signs of the sapphire blue they normally were.

The tall yellow mech swiftly tripped the smaller mech and put the tip of his sword to his neck.

"Time to die," Sunstreaker said in a half growling.

Before the Decepticon had time to scream it was over. Sunstreaker lifted his sword and looked out over the water as he waited for Jazz, who was running after him, to catch up to him. Through the spark bond he and Sideswipe share, he knew his brother was okay. He knew that back up was able to find them and was taking care of him.

As his optics went back to their normal color, Jazz stepping up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder looking down at the offline mech.

Knowing that Sunstreaker cooled off and was ready he started pulling him towards Skyfire who will be their lift back.

"Come on Sunshine, time to go," He said as they walked back towards the others.

**A/N: No I would never do any of this. Thought ya should know 'fore anyone gets the wrong idea.:b **


End file.
